


Tea for Two

by sagely_sea



Series: King's Assassin [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka's attempt to assassinate the king of Hyoutei didn't go as planned so now he is forced to work under him and do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the tenipuri-xpair exchange on livejournal for Monarchist.

“If I spare your life will you still try to kill me?” Atobe asked as he looked into the cell that currently held Tezuka. It gave him a chance to better study the man he typically considered confident and stoic. Obviously the guards did not approve of someone trying to kill their king if the number of bruises on Tezuka’s body was anything to go by. Atobe also thought that the man looked odd without his glasses and much more vulnerable. 

“...” 

Atobe frowned at the lack of answer and moved closer to the bars of the cell, “Answer me, Tezuka. Or I’ll be forced to leave you with my guards again.” 

There was a long silent moment where the two stared at each other but eventually Tezuka looked away and spoke.

“I’ve been tasked by my clan to take your life. Failing to do so would shame them and my Gods. And if I returned home, they would most likely treat me as well as your guards.”

“Ahn, you always were the honourable one.” And while Atobe found that a respectable quality he thought it was horribly misplaced this time. “But won’t that same honour mean that you would have to clear your debt with me before you could kill me?”

He could see Tezuka considering the words and he gave a small nod. “It would be unwise to trust me. And your guards would be fools to let you go through with it.”

“I’m the ruler here. They will bend to my command or find themselves manning the outpost that overlooks the territory of Yamabuki.”

“Why would you do this? We aren’t that good of friends and there is a chance I could save you from a stumble down the steps and consider the debt paid before stabbing you in your bath that same day.”

It was a logical argument but sometimes Atobe forwent logic and followed his instincts instead. “I doubt your honour is that shallow. If it were, you would have accepted my conditions in the first place. Besides, while we may not have been close friends you did make an impression on me and I want to see if you’re really as talented and smart as I remember.”

“My talent and intelligence can’t be that great since I’m currently sitting in your prisons.”

“A minor setback. And one I like to credit to my own great merits. But as you managed to sneak past all of my guards and into my chambers without even me being aware of it. I would hazard to say that you would have succeeded quite well in your task if you hadn’t hesitated over me. Am I your first assassination, Tezuka?”

“No,” Tezuka answered simply.

“Then why hesitate?”

“I don’t know.”

Atobe suspected that Tezuka did know but also wasn’t willing to share it. Atobe hoped the hesitation stemmed from Tezuka feeling some sort of connection to him and not because he had some distaste for his currently chosen heir. It was a hope and an assumption that Atobe was gambling on. If he was wrong, he really could end up dead in his bath before long.

“Will you serve me?” Atobe asked. There would be time to sort out motivations later. But right now time wasn’t on their side. If he wanted to make his plan worked, they had to get Tezuka out of the prison before more people heard about this misadventure and saw the man behind it. 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“You always have a choice, Tezuka. Serve me to pay off your debts, or die to pay for your crimes.” 

Tezuka gave a dry hollow snort of a laugh and shook his head. It was a sound that Atobe had never heard from him and hoped to never hear again. “That’s not much of a choice,” Tezuka said sounding defeated. “I’ll serve you Atobe. Until my debts are paid in full.” 

“Then I best make sure to keep you well and truly in my debt.” Atobe looked over to the guard and nodded at him to open the door. 

“But your majesty, he tried to kill you,” The guard said in protest. 

“Yes. And now he swears to protect me, don’t you Tezuka?” Atobe asked as he looked at the other, making sure to catch his eye. 

“On my life,” Tezuka said steadily, his gaze not wavering from Atobe’s. 

“See. We’re all perfectly safe. Now let him out. I want him brought to the quarters next to mine and suitably cleaned up. Call in Oshitari for help.” His advisor would be best suited to make sure that Tezuka was presentable. 

“Y-yes your majesty.” He moved to unlock the door of the prison and to follow through with Atobe’s orders. 

“Kabaji, see that it’s done. And make sure there aren’t anymore bruises.” His childhood friend and head of his personal guard stepped out of the shadows where he had been waiting and after a small bow moved to assist with Tezuka. 

Atobe gave them one last look before leaving and making his long way back up to his own quarters and to have a word with the other guards who were witness to this scene. It was time they knew the story he was concocting and they were made aware of Tezuka’s new role and the story around it.

\---

There were some oversights in his plan, the first being the still early hour of the morning and that Oshitari would first have to be awoken and dressed before he could be properly summoned everywhere and then he of course had to come find him for the full story before getting to work. Because some days being king was apparently not enough of a reason.

But finally Oshitari was finished and Tezuka was being presented to him properly. He smiled at what he saw and appreciated that whatever Oshitari had done had masked all of the damage done by his guards but for a scratch on Tezuka’s cheek. “Tezuka, you’re looking much better now.” 

Tezuka just gave a nod in return for the compliment. They would have to work on his manners if his plan was to be a success. And perhaps a visit with his tailor. Oshitari and Tezuka were of a similar size but the current trend was for well cut jackets and Oshitari’s just did not sit as precisely as Atobe would like. Still, there would be plenty of time for that later if all went well. 

“You will be pleased to know that the assailant who tried to murder me last night is being executed at first light after a confession of his ill deeds.” 

That got a reaction out of Tezuka and he saw his eyes widen slightly as he looked at him. He then saw the mind behind those eyes working as he thought about the implications. “Surely you do not mean to kill an innocent in my stead.” 

“Of course not. There is horrible criminal rotting away in the jails and the physicians have told me he will not last the week from an infection he has picked up. We will put him out of his misery just a few days earlier than expected is all.” Atobe would not mourn the loss of such a man and he did not think anyone in the kingdom would either. It would also help people move past the rumours of the assassination attempt as Atobe was sure that despite swearing everyone present to secrecy that such news would still escape somehow. But with the assassin dispatched there would be less worry of them connecting the person to Tezuka. Though the timing would have to be better. 

“As for you… “ He circled him again and then looked at Oshitari. “Oshitari, is your family still in residence in their town house or have they returned to their country estate?” 

“They’re at the estate now, my king,” Oshitari said blandly. Surely he had already picked up what the request would be. 

“Good. We need to sneak Tezuka out of the castle and to your residence for a week or so while this assassination news dies down. Perhaps you could attempt to educate him on more recent matters of the state and social dynamics at court so he will be ready for his new role.” 

“Which is?” Oshitari asked, not yet privy to that part of the plan. 

“To be my personal advisor of course.” 

“What?” Oshitari said at the same time that Tezuka said, “Excuse me?”

Atobe smiled at them both. “How else will you repay your debt and protect me from foes if you are not always by my side?” Atobe asked to Tezuka. “And if I make up the title of personal advisor and have him always near, people will just assume he is some lover or such thing and think little else about it.” While it was expected that he would marry and produce numerous heirs, Hyoutei kingdom was liberal enough to allow their King a another year or two of freedom and dalliances with who he pleased. 

“I am not posing as your lover,” Tezuka said. 

“I really don’t see how you have any choice in this. Unless you wish to take the place of the substitute I found for you at the execution block.” 

Tezuka crossed his arms and glared but said nothing else. 

“Don’t worry, Tezuka. Just because the court will think of you as such does not mean you will have to do much to play the part. The court will gossip about anything and everything. Which can be used to our advantage as much as against us if we aren’t careful,” Oshitari reassured and gave him a pat on the arm. 

“I’m sure you can teach him all about the ways of the court over the next few weeks until I summon him to it.” Atobe didn’t particularly like the idea of sending Tezuka away to be mostly unsupervised where he could escape but he was counting on the man’s stubborn sense of honour to keep him there and loyal to his vow. 

“He’ll know everything he needs to for his new role,” Oshitari reassured and gave a small bow. 

Atobe gave a nod at that and then considered the window and the rapidly approaching sunrise. “Now, we must get you out of the palace. I don’t think my guard will tolerate me showing you the secret passages so we must think of a different way.” 

“Would it matter if I said I already know about the passages?” Tezuka asked. 

Atobe and Oshtiari both gave him a startled look. “How? They are a top class secret. Even I only know how to access a handful of minor ones.” 

“When I stayed here as a child.” Was the only explanation that Tezuka gave. But Atobe decided that that made enough sense. If his family was indeed part of the assassin clan then they would have had months to learn all about the secrets of the castle and to teach it to their son who stayed on for about a year as a page boy to learn courtly manners and hierarchy structures. And if Atobe thought about it, which he didn’t really want to, the assassin clan probably knew all of the secrets of the palace and of the whole city. It would increase their effectiveness and only a fool of an assassin leader would miss the chance to send their builders or architects over to work on the palace when it was first being made or whenever it was remodelled. He vaguely wondered if posting more guards in certain areas of the tunnel system would help him sleep better at night after such a thought. 

But right now, he had to answer Tezuka’s earlier question. One he imagined that was only asked because the other did not fancy being stuffed into a trunk and treated like Oshitari’s spare luggage. 

“I think you knowing about them already would cause the head of my guard to worry even more. We best stick to other options,” Atobe said. 

“I have a large trunk,” Oshitari offered which earned a sigh from Tezuka. 

“If you will trust me to meet you at your home, I can make my own way.” 

“How?” Atobe asked. 

Tezuka looked out the window at the sun and then back at Atobe. “The castle staff is only just waking and they’ll be busy with morning chores. One more member of the staff running around attending to things would go unnoticed, especially as many visiting guests bring their own maids and butlers with them…” Tezuka trailed off, either not used to speaking so much or because he thought that rest of his plan would be evident. Atobe supposed it was. It would be easy enough to walk out of the castle mostly unnoticed or at least without a second glance and then he had no doubt of Tezuka’s skills to sneak out from there. 

“Fine. Make your own way. Do you know where Oshitari lives?” Atobe asked. 

“Of course. I visited once when I was ten,” Tezuka said. 

Atobe looked over at Oshitari. “Ah, I remember. We had a small tea party for those my own age before the big birthday celebration later that evening,” Oshitari explained. “But are you sure you still remember the way.” 

Tezuka gave him a look that clearly was unimpressed and then nodded. “I will be waiting for you there,” He said. And then without so much of a bow or goodbye he left the room, clearly not bothered that Kabaji lurking in the shadows by the door or any of the guards posted in the anteroom might stop him. 

“We really must work on his manners before he’s presented at court again,” Oshitari said. 

“Yes. Though I’m not sure that will be a problem. His manners were always impeccable in public when he was here as a child,” Atobe said. 

“And clearly he’s much better at deception than any of us knew… Atobe, are you sure this is wise?” Oshitari asked. 

“No. But my instincts are rarely wrong and this time they are saying to trust this idea and that it will pay off,” Atobe said. He then walked over to his desk by the window and picked up some papers he had been working on earlier while waiting for Tezuka and Oshitari to arrive. “He’ll need his own wardrobe and some means of his own to help make our plan believable…” What he was giving was probably a little generous and he would have to work to cover it up so the missing funds would not be so easily noticed but it would not do to do this by halves. 

“Yes, my king. I’ll see him fully prepared for his return,” Oshitari said taking the papers and not commenting on the amounts. Clearly he was willing to accept Atobe’s feelings on this even if he did not fully approve. 

“You should go back to bed and be late for breakfast as usual… we do not wish to draw extra suspicion and I would like the assassin and execution story kept as quiet as possible.” It would get out but it was best to not stoke the flames as he did not want increased security or the court worrying about his safety or the security of the throne. 

“Of course. And perhaps after breakfast you could arrange some time for yourself to rest. Your guards told me that you haven’t been to bed since the attack.” 

Atobe had no doubt who it was that old Oshitari that, his friend worried about him and Kabaji knew that Atobe would not reprimand him for sharing such information with Oshitari. “I will try… but I'm afraid slumber may not come easily for me.” 

“All the better to do it during the day then while you may feel the safest.” 

“I’ll try…” Atobe said again and then waved Oshitari off. The other man bowed beautifully before leaving to probably return to his rooms. 

He had no idea how long it would take Tezuka to get to Oshitari’s house or how long he would be willing to wait but he was sure that his plan would work out no matter and that he would not take the chance to run off.

Just a few weeks and he would have Tezuka by his side… working for him and not trying to kill him… There was much to do before then but first a visit to the executioners was beckoning. He adjusted the small crown he wore for everyday matters and fixed his face into one of haughty displeasure and went to leave his rooms.

\----

Tezuka was sitting in the library of Oshitari’s town house in the new clothes that Atobe had bought for him when Oshitari came in. “Oshitari,” Tezuka said in greeting with a small nod of his head.

“The king is coming to see you,” Oshitari said instead of his usual greetings. 

Tezuka put down his book and considered the other. This was not the first time that Atobe had visited him but it was the first time that Oshitari had ever looked quite like that and used such a formal greeting for it. “Has he changed his mind about my fate?” Tezuka asked. While waiting at Oshitari’s residence for something to happen had not been the most exciting three weeks of his life it had given him time to warm up to the idea of staying alive and leaving Atobe alive long enough to repay his debts to him. 

He had complicated feelings when it came to Atobe and he found this arrangement would allow him to work through them before he would have to make a choice. 

“Only so much that I have a different job for you now,” Atobe said as he strode through the doors of the library. 

“My king,” Oshitari said with a small bow as Atobe entered. Tezuka however didn’t leave his seat. He knew Atobe as a friend from when they were younger and now he was forced to work for him. Either way, he did not see Atobe as his king and planned to only treat him as such when in the public’s eye. It would not do to undermine Atobe’s authority or have people question him too much. However, Oshitari hardly counted as the public. 

He also didn’t ask what the job was. If Atobe had shown up unannounced then it was important enough for the king to skip his showmanship and go right into details without waiting. 

“I have a task for you and must know if it is something you are able to do. If not, we will have to go back to the planning stages.” 

“The task?” Tezuka asked now. He could neither say yes or no if he didn’t know what it entailed. While he had faith in his skills even some things were outside of his reach. 

“You must assassinate the King of Seigaku and make it look as if it were from natural causes or an accident. There can be no questioning of the cause,” Atobe said before he started to pace the library slightly. Oshitari wisely stepped back so his feet would not be tread on. 

Tezuka blinked at the task. He knew that there were tensions between Seigaku and neighbouring countries but he had not realized it had escalated to this level. 

“What has he done?”

“As you know he’s always been a womanizing mongrel but recently he seems bored by the bedroom and has been building up armies and starting skirmishes along his borders. We don’t think it will be long before he’s ready to launch a full on war. We don’t know where he will aim his forces and we’d rather risk not finding out.” 

“So you will have the man murdered?” Tezuka asked. He had no qualms with doing it, not after being raised to be an assassin but he did not think it wise for a king to so easily desire to dispatch another monarch.

“It’s the best way we can come up with. He turned away our latest emissary and seems intent on cutting the kingdom off from its neighbours. We cannot risk a war.” 

“He has sons. WHat if they take up his quest for domination?” 

“He has one recognized son who is still under the age of majority and would need a regent to rule in his place. And as I’m sure you know, regencies tend to cause all sorts of chaos and plotting that will keep any country too busy internally to start wars. Especially when that country has an older bastard son who is quite popular in court.” 

Tezuka nodded at the information but then wondered how much Atobe knew about the kingdom. “Despite some growing pains between the siblings, the two do remain quite close. I doubt the kingdom will be as divided as you hope.” 

Atobe stopped his pacing and turned his blue-eyed focus onto Tezuka. “Then you’ve spent time in the kingdom.” It was more a statement than a question. 

“I have.” 

“And how close are you with the royal family there?” Atobe asked, a trace of bitterness in his tone that was not fully covered by his usual airy loftiness. 

“I am known to court but did not spend as much time there as here. But I think I will still be able to do what you ask of me,” Tezuka said. He only added the first part on partly because it was true but mostly because he did not wish some misplaced jealousy to cloud the king’s judgement. 

“And you will not be at risk of being found out?” 

Tezuka considered the various ways in which one could kill a king while at court without ending up in prison shortly after. The possible ways reduced drastically when the death had to look accidental or natural but Tezuka had a method he thought would work. “Yes.” 

“And that is? We should be informed in case we need to prepare for anything on this end,” Oshitari asked. Tezuka had a feeling that the other man was not 100% supportive of this idea and Tezuka could not blame him for the distrust. If he was not bound by honour, he could easily vanish into the night or worse, tell King Nanjirou of Hyoutei’s plan to assassinate him. 

“If I tell you, you will be even more of a co-conspirator than you are now,” Tezuka warned. He did not think that Oshitari was the type to be comfortable with murder even for a good cause. 

Tezuka waited while Atobe and Oshitari exchanged looks and small gestures before Oshitari looked back at him. “Do it.” 

Tezuka gestured to the other chairs in the library and waited for them to sit before leaning forward to speak in a quiet voice. It was extremely careless to share his plans with other people but he knew that if he didn’t he would not be allowed to act and so tried to limit the chances of being overheard. “I’ll use tea.” 

“Tea?” Atobe asked, trying and failing to imagine how that would be a useful weapon. 

Tezuka just gave him a bland look until Atobe’s mind had a moment to catch up and think of all the possibilities tea could have. 

“You intend to poison him? Surely that would look suspicious,” Atobe said clearly thinking through various possibilities. 

“And how would you get the poison into his tea?” Oshitari asked thinking of the logistics. 

“There are two possibilities. I can either make a gift of it or find out where his personal tea supply is stocked and sneak in to dose the correct one. The latter is more risky but has less connections to myself.” 

They both nodded at that but it was clear that Atobe was still waiting for the answer of his own question. And Tezuka knew it would not be wise to leave the King waiting. Not because he was the sovereign of Hyoutei but because he was an Atobe and he knew what his old friend could do when impatient. 

“It will be a specialized poison. But it is slow acting. If timed correctly, it will take the king while he slumbers and he’ll pass peacefully. It will look like natural causes to even the most distinguished doctors.” 

“That will assuage immediate suspicions but what if there is still doubt and they say he was poisoned?” Atobe asked. 

“My plan, as it stands with so little information available to me. Is to offer myself as Echizen Ryoma’s tutor in short swords and archery. I have a reputation for the two in Seigaku. And as with every parent, the king will eventually want a word with the tutor to see what his coin is buying and how his son is progressing. We speak, the guards see us both ingest tea and only the king is found dead. Nobody will suspect the tea,” Tezuka explained more thoroughly than he would like to have. 

Oshitari nodded along with his words and then paused, “Your mind is terrifyingly brilliant at planning assassinations, Tezuka.” 

“Perhaps but there are still a lot of variables to overcome. And many things sound like they’re left to chance. How do you plan to survive the poison for starters?” 

“I will have the anti-toxin and will be ready to ingest at my first private moment. I’ll have several hours to do so though the earlier the better. Some side effects will be unpleasant the longer I wait and I will have to appear unaffected the next day.” Tezuka didn’t see finding a private moment to take the anti-toxin being a problem. He could easily ingest it once he left the king’s and the king’s guards’ presence. 

“You’re sure things will go as you plan?” Atobe asked. 

“I will do my utmost to make sure it does. I will have counter measures and back-up plans prepared just in case it does not.” 

“That’s reasonable. But how long do you think it will take?” 

“As long as it needs to. I also will not want to rush to kill the king until a little more trust and confidence has been built up in me. Is there a time limit you’re worried about?” 

“None at the moment. Just wondering.” 

“I will come back, Atobe.”

“I know. Your honour demands it, one way or the other.” 

Tezuka nodded, glad that Atobe understood. “If that’s all, I should prepare. There are some arrangements I will need to make before I leave.” 

“And when will you leave?” This time it was Oshitari who asked. 

“Hopefully by the end of the week if all goes well. If not, I will have to wait another week until the next mail vessel.” 

“Then I shall leave you to your work. Please keep us informed if you can.” 

Tezuka gave Atobe a nod and then noticed that the King had not yet made a move to leave. He tilted his head, waiting for him to say what he wanted. 

“And be careful. It would be unfortunate to lose such a valuable asset before I could properly debut it.” 

Tezuka felt that wasn’t exactly what the other had meant to say but gave a nod to it anyway. “Of course. Please be safe as well, Atobe. It would not do to have you die when I cannot save you.” 

“Of course. I have plenty of greatness left to share with my kingdom and the world.” Atobe gave a pose and Tezuka gave a polite nod instead of snorting or saying something unbecoming. 

“I’ll be back shortly and we can discuss what you need,” Oshitari said before leading Atobe out of the library and likely to the lobby where they would have their own conversation before leaving. 

Tezuka didn’t mind. He was used to that routine by now. He knew that Oshitari wanted to like him, or perhaps was annoyed that he did like him. But liking wasn’t the same as trusting and Tezuka knew he had not earned that back yet and likely wouldn’t. But that was fine. He wasn’t sure he’d be trusting in the same position either. After all, he had sworn to his gods to take Atobe’s life. 

But right now his task wasn’t to assassinate Atobe but to take the life of Echizen Nanjirou.

\---

Atobe collapsed onto the ornate chair of his office after seeing out the elderly council member who had wanted to talk to him about sheep production. Sheep! Yes, he understood the importances of it all, how could he not after listening to the man drone on about it for hours at a time for years on end but that did not make him any more amenable to said droning. Especially not now when his thoughts were far off beyond the borders of his kingdom.

He looked up as Oshitari moved into the room and tried not to look too excited at the letter he carried in his hands. 

Oshitari noticed his stare however and held up the envelope. “It’s not what you think.” 

“Then what is it?” Atobe asked. 

“Lord Sakaki is hosting a concert and has sent you an invitation.” 

“Then why is not with the rest of the missives?” Atobe asked wondering just why Oshitari felt the need to hand deliver this one. 

“Because you have been neglecting those missives quite a bit in the last week. And it would be unwise to rebuke Lord Sakaki. He has been a great benefactor to you and has a lot of influence over the other higher ranking nobility.”

Atobe nodded. It was all true. And in normal circumstances he was always quite fond of attending Sakaki’s concerts. He had a way of finding the best talent and recruiting them to perform at his events. “Fine. I’ll attend. I’ll leave it to you to find me an appropriate date.” 

Oshitari enjoyed keeping up with the gossip and love lives of all who inhabited the castle… or perhaps the whole kingdom. He would trust his friend, as he often did, to find him a date that would be suitable to his rank without the fear of marriage rumours being bantered about. He was not quite ready to take that step in his kingly duties just yet after all. 

“Anything else?” Atobe asked as Oshitari nodded and looked about ready to start suggesting beautiful young ladies to escort. 

“Nothing of note.” 

“It’s been three weeks. Why have we not heard news yet?” Atobe asked, finally revealing just what had really been on his mind this past week. But by the look on Oshitari’s face, he had known all along anyway. 

“The journey alone will have taken him over a week. And then any news will need to take nearly that long to get back to us. I feel that we are moving on track. At this point. No news is good news.”

Atobe knew all this. It was logical and truthful and so damned infuriating. He wanted instant updates on what was happening and he wanted to ensure that everything was going smoothly. Perhaps he would set his inventors on the task of developing better communication methods… though it would cost money to fund the project and whatever they came up with and that would mean a meeting with the royal accountants who were even more dreadful to listen to than his other advisors. Which Atobe couldn’t understand since the kingdom was prosperous with a well stocked treasury. 

Being a King certainly had challenges that he hadn’t foreseen completely as a prince. But he wasn’t afraid of challenges or hard work. It would just make everything he accomplished that much sweeter in the end. 

He looked at his schedule for the day and considered a meeting with the inventors just to float the idea by them and then looked up at Oshitari. “Keep me appraised of anything that we may hear from that region.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Oshitari said and then left with a bow.

\----

Tezuka sat in the royal library sipping a cup of tea and reading a book on the history of Seigaku. So far things had gone better than expected. It took a few days but he was granted an audience with Echizen Ryoma’s head tutor and queried about a job and was worryingly given one on the spot. After spending a morning with the young prince he could understand why. He was headstrong and cocky with only the basic of respect shown to his elders.

He should have expected such a display from a young prince, he had after all known Atobe when he was young and impertinent but it did mean his patience would be tried more than he expected if he hadn’t done something about it. 

So after the young prince had insisted that he knew the best form and moves with the rapier, Tezuka had challenged him to a friendly duel. He would not have any respect from the prince until he earned it. And since it seemed that Echizen was too young to remember that Tezuka had won the King’s cup in the rapier and archery divisions that he would have to demonstrate his skill to the man. 

Tezuka had wanted to see what the other was capable of in a proper match and not just practice bouts against his peers. So he had taken the defensive position making Echizen attack. He was impressed with what he saw in one so young but there were openings and flaws and when Tezuka decided to end the match he was easily able to do so. 

He won five matches in a row before declaring the contest over. Echizen had been upset with him but he knew the young man was impressed too. The boys’ peers and protectors were less so but they seemed to have warmed up to him in the last two weeks as Echizen began to diligently study under him during his lessons. 

He was mostly just thankful he did not need to teach the prince in his academic lessons. From what he heard from the other tutors he was no easier to handle there and unlike him, they were not free to beat him into the ground. 

As he flipped a page, Tezuka wondered what would become of the prince once his father was gone. He was too young to take the throne and any regent would have a tough time of handling the stubborn prince. 

Tezuka liked to think that Echizen would make it to throne. Somehow his peers and protectors seemed genuinely fond of him despite his character flaws and from the little he had seen of Echizen Ryoga at court, he was fond of his little brother and seemed to hold no ambition past his current station. 

Flipping another page, Tezuka looked out the window over the extensive grounds where the two brothers were currently riding horses under the watchful eyes of the Prince’s guard. 

“You seem deep in thought, Sir Tezuka,” A soft voice said causing Tezuka to look away from the window. 

“Lord Fuji,” He greeted with a nod. “And no more in thought than any other occupant in the library.” 

“Perhaps…” Fuji said before moving close to him and looking out the window. “Keeping an eye on your new ward?” 

“Only slightly. I know it is not much spoken of but he seems close to his elder brother.” Talking about the King’s bastard, even a favoured one who had been given a title was not always the safest topic. But Fuji was an acquaintance from previous visits and part of Ryoma’s attendants. It would be wise to make conversation with him and perhaps get a little information if possible. 

“He is someone the prince respects and the elder has never been one to conform to rules or expectations. The king is lucky in that way. Other kingdoms have been torn apart by half-siblings,” Fuji said. 

Tezuka gave a nod at that, having already come to that conclusion even before he had left Hyoutei. 

“Perhaps I should invite him to training one day. He might help motivate prince Echizen to push himself further.” 

Fuji smiled at that as if he knew an amusing secret. At least it seemed he was willing to share this time. “Ah, that may be unwise. They may be fond of each other but they are also competitive at heart.” 

“I’m sure archery would be safe enough. Only the targets would take any punishment from it that way.” 

“Smart as always, Sir Tezuka.” 

“As the prince’s tutor it is my duty to think things through cautiously.”

“Of course. Well, I shall leave you with your thoughts. I must go remind the prince he is to greet the ambassador from the province of Saint Rudolph shortly.” 

Tezuka gave a nod at that and then turned back to his book. He felt Fuji watch him for a while before the other turned to leave the room. He would have to be careful of the prince’s entourage, especially of Fuji. But he was still sure of his plans and if they were focused on how he was treating Echizen they would not be looking for him to do anything to the king. 

Giving the window one last glance he tried focused once more on his book about Echizen’s ancestors and their heroic and not so heroic deeds and not on his mission or the young king of Hyoutei and the library visits they had shared at Oshitari’s. There would be time enough for all of that.

\---

It was nearly three more months until a messenger came as Atobe was sitting down for a casual lunch with some of his attendants and friends.

He barely gave the man much thought, he got messages all the time though it was weird that this one was given priority to reach him when he was taking a private lunch. Then he looked closer at the messenger and the bag he was holding. 

Oh.

That was the coat of arms of the kingdom of Seigaku. He held out his hand somewhat eagerly for whatever news there was from the region. Good or bad, he had to know now. 

“Someone’s eager for mail,” Shishido teased from down the table. 

“Perhaps it’s a love letter,” Oshitari said causing a couple of their friends to laugh and some to make disinterested noises. 

“It’s an official letter from Seigaku,” Atobe corrected as he opened the heavy wax seal on it. He waved the messenger off at the same time. He would not be sending an immediate return no matter the contents. 

Oshitari knew what this could mean and sobered up quickly from his teasing. The others along the table followed suit until Atobe was reading in silence and hoping his heart pounding was not as audible as he felt. 

“And?” Oshitari asked after Atobe had read the letter twice. 

“Their king is dead,” Atobe said simply. He turned to look at Oshitari and their eyes met and he gave a nod. The letter said it was from natural causes and while that could be just procedural he liked to believe it was real and that Tezuka had succeeded completely in his task.

\---

With the king dead, Tezuka was eager to return to Hyoutei, something he was a bit surprised to realize. But it would look suspicious if he left too soon and he had to help Echizen with the transition as best he could along with all his other tutors, attendants and guards. And because he played attendant to the future king, he could not find the time nor the safe means in which to communicate information to Oshitari or Atobe.

Though as the days ticked by and a grand funeral was held and debates about regency raged on, Tezuka knew that news of King Echizen’s passing would have reached Atobe by now and wondered how many days Atobe could wait after that letter before growing impatient and questioning if he had put too much faith in Tezuka’s honour. 

He looked away from his book and out the window across the mountains that bordered the country on this side. He was meant to be packing but he honestly didn’t have much to worry about and he found himself drawn more to the library instead of his own rooms. 

He heard the shuffling of movement behind him and turned in time to see Echizen entering behind some of his guards. He stood and gave a small bow. As they weren’t training at the moment, Echizen was not his pupil but his monarch. “Your highness,” He said. 

Echizen gave a nod and then gracelessly flopped onto a chair across from the one that Tezuka was in. He then waved back his guards. “You’re leaving?” 

“I am.” 

“When?” Echizen asked not looking pleased with this. 

‘I’m afraid I will leave tomorrow morning.”

“Why?”

For some reason, Tezuka had not been expecting Echizen to care much that his newest tutor was leaving at least not with everything else going on. But Echizen was fairly tenacious and had seemed determined to improve enough to defeat him. Perhaps it was royal pride at stake. “You don’t have time to spend on frivolous activities right now. You have important things to learn about running the kingdom and protocol for numerous situations. It’s important that you become the pillar of society. So I’m afraid my services will no longer be required. At least not for a while.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“I have a friend in Rikkai I may visit. Or I may head east toward Hyoutei and explore more of that region.” 

Echizen nodded. There was no reason for the prince to see both options as anything but good choices filled with opportunities for a minor noble and swordsman tutor. “Will you come back?” 

“It’s possible. It will of course depend on my future employment but I do enjoy the tournaments you hold here,” Tezuka said politely. If he took up the position Atobe wanted him to, it was likely the news would get back to Echizen and it was best now to leave hints that it was more him taking advantage of opportunities than returning to a previously offered position. He wanted no suspicions ever being laid upon him or Hyoutei. 

“I see… Well, I expect you to write so I know where to send your invitation to the tournament,” Echizen said as he stood back up. 

Tezuka once more went to his feet and gave a small bow. “Of course, your highness.” 

“Good. And you better keep practicing. I don’t want to defeat you just because you’ve gotten lazy.” 

Tezuka just gave a nod at that and waited for the prince and his entourage to leave before sitting once more. It was odd that he would miss this place and the people in it despite coming here with the sole purpose of deceiving them and to kill their king. He doubted Oshitari would understand such sentiment but he felt that perhaps Atobe would. A king had a lot in common with an assassin in some ways… They held the life of people in their hands and were expected to give everyone a warm and respectful welcome while being able to remain detached and separate. And above all, friendship did not meant that that person was above the repercussions of the whims of kings and destiny. 

He picked up his book but didn’t bother opening it as he chose to take in the view again. If friendship should not save someone from the law, why was he still alive? Atobe was not a fool to trust so easily and he couldn’t have known then that the King of Seigaku would need handling discreetly. So what was it that made the king decide to spare an old acquaintance who had lied to him and tried to kill him? 

It was something he had pondered while at Oshitari’s and a question he had danced around when Atobe had visited him but no answer had made complete sense yet.

\---

“Sir, your guest has returned,” The butler said as Oshitari returned from a day of work at the palace. Technically, he should have been living at the palace as a full time attendant to Atobe. And while he had his own rooms and often made use of them, since word of Echizen’s death, Oshitari had made it a point to return home each night to see if the errant assassin had returned.

Oshitari didn’t know how to feel about the situation. He would not judge Atobe for dispatching a fellow monarch or the subterfuge and he would try not to judge Tezuka for having the skills to do such a thing. But it was hard to not hold trying to kill Atobe against Tezuka. Trust did not rebuild that quickly especially when Tezuka was sworn to kill Atobe after repaying his debt. 

But then, Oshitari remembered how Atobe and Tezuka were when they were younger and Tezuka was visiting. And he could recall even more clearly how Atobe reacted around Tezuka now. His monarch was smitten by Tezuka and Oshitari liked to think that Tezuka felt something, too. Why else would Tezuka refrain from finishing what he started when he set out to assassinate Atobe? 

And if Tezuka felt nothing, would he really return to Oshitari’s? He hardly needed the inside advantage to get to Atobe if he considered the debt repaid. 

Deciding that he wouldn’t figure out anything in the hallway, he thanked his butler and headed toward the library. For some reason, it was a favourite of Tezuka’s and was a safe place to start. 

“Lord Oshitari,” Tezuka said giving him a nod as he entered though he did no more than that and his eyes were soon focused on his book again. 

“Tezuka,” Oshitari returned. He moved further into the room and took a seat across from him. “I expect your journey was safe.”

“Of course.” 

“And you’re hear to fulfill your end of the bargain with the King?” 

“I am,” Tezuka said. 

“So you do not consider your recent assignment as debts being paid?” 

Tezuka actually looked up from his book at Oshitari and considered him a moment. “It would be quite a stretch to see the late King Echizen as a direct threat to Atobe’s safety.” 

“Good,” Oshitari said, a smile forming on his face. “Then we have a lot of work to do before we re-introduce you to court as Atobe’s advisor. He’ll want you there by the end of the week. And I for one will welcome it. He’s been rather intolerable lately.” 

“Has he?” Tezuka asked. 

“Yes. He gets that way when he’s been working too hard and not sleeping well.” Oshitari did not mention that the latter was mostly caused by Atobe wanting to hear news about Tezuka and worried about what was taking so long for him to return. 

“Ah… perhaps I can help with that.” 

“Really?” Oshitari didn’t know what surprised him more. That Tezuka wanted to actually help Atobe and not just serve him to repay the debt or that Tezuka had the barest hint of a teasing smile on his face. 

“Why don’t we have some tea and discuss things,” Tezuka said. 

And Oshitari figured that while he may not fully trust Tezuka, for the moment he had no reason to distrust him and went to ask the staff for tea. Even if it was only temporary, it was good to have an ally when it came to getting Atobe to relax. And if it turned more than temporary, then Oshitari would be even more pleased for his king.

\---

“How are you settling in to your new role?” Atobe asked as he slipped a robe on as he exited his changing room and closet to his main room. Tezuka had been serving as his advisor for a week now and seemed to be fitting into the role well enough. But it was hard to keep track of everything that happened in the palace and he wanted to make sure that nothing too dire was being tossed Tezuka’s way.

“Quite well, thank you. Though it may be because everyone is still getting over the shock,” Tezuka said. He sat fully dressed at the small table that Atobe sometimes ate or did work at. 

“True. But it’s good to keep everyone on their toes.” 

Tezuka just nodded to that and then poured them both tea. “It’s an herbal blend. It should help you relax before bed,” Tezuka said. 

Atobe nodded at that thinking a nice hot tea and quiet conversation before bed sounded quite pleasant. The shock of Tezuka's appointment hadn’t stopped everyone from complaining about it and there was always plenty to keep his mind occupied with before bed.

Tezuka took a sip of his tea and then looked over at the clock. “It’s gotten late. I shouldn’t keep you.” 

Atobe glanced at the clock too and while the hour was getting late, it was not so bad that he couldn’t enjoy Tezuka’s company for a moment. “Oh? I’m sure I can manage a while longer.” 

“Perhaps. But I have a lot of files to review before tomorrow. I would like to look somewhat credible in my role.”

Atobe chuckled at that. How very like Tezuka to want to do his best, even if it was a role he had no desire to fill. “Of course.” He picked up his own cup and was about to take a sip when he remembered Tezuka telling him how he would dispose of the King of Seigaku. Poisoned tea. Tea he could drink because he had the antidote. 

Did Tezuka consider his debts repaid? Was he about to drink the same poison that killed Echizen Najirou in some sort of twisted karma punishment. He glanced at Tezuka and thought about the conversations they shared before and after his trip and how he had failed to kill him once already. He didn’t pretend to understand everything that went through Tezuka’s mind nor the odd code of honour that assassins followed but he felt that he knew Tezuka. 

He didn’t think Tezuka was out to kill him, at least not tonight, but if he was, Atobe would go showing that he trusted Tezuka and not cowering. Hoping his hesitation wasn’t noticed he took a sip of the tea. The flavour was pleasant and if it was poisoned it was at least one that blended well with the herbal tea mix. 

“Will I see you in the morning for breakfast then?” Atobe asked casually, as if he hadn’t just thought of his own demise and possibly doomed himself. 

Tezuka gave a nod. “It would lend credibility to our story and we can go over the schedule for the day.” 

Atobe gave a soft chuckle. “You need not take your role quite so seriously, Tezuka. We could just enjoy breakfast as two friends without the need for business talk.” 

Tezuka seemed to be considering the words as he drank because after a moment of silence he gave a small nod. “That’s true. Well, until then, I really must retire. Have a goodnight, Atobe.”

“You, too.” 

Tezuka stood and gave a small nod of acknowledgement before leaving. Though Tezuka paused at the door and Atobe looked up over at him. “Yes?” He asked. 

“Don’t forget to finish your tea.”

If he hadn’t already thought about being poisoned and mostly dismissed it as ludicrous that sentence would have set alarm bells off in his head. As it was, he managed a smile. “Of course. It would be rude not to drink it if you made it especially for me.” 

“Good,” Tezuka said and then after another moment of lingering, left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Atobe stared at the door for longer than necessary before turning back to his tea. After a moment of contemplation he downed what was rest. Fates be damned. He would not live his life in fear of his new advisor even if his mind did kept warring with his heart over what was in the cup. 

Finished with his tea and deciding that any work could wait, he stood and moved to the bed to get some rest and to see if he really would wake for tomorrow’s breakfast date with Tezuka. As he tucked himself under the blankets and got comfortable he could feel his limbs growing heavy as his eyes drooped shut. Would this be his end? The great Atobe Keigo undone by tea and misplaced trust in a handsome face? 

He gave a light snort of disbelief at the thought before the darkness claimed him.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

Atobe’s limbs felt heavy and it took a few attempts before he could get his eyelids to open properly. The room was brightly lit from the late morning sun and he scrunched his face at it. 

He blinked a couple of times and the room started to come into focus and as he looked around he spotted a figure sitting in the chair by the window. “Tezuka?” He asked not quite believing what he was seeing. 

Tezuka put the book that he was reading down on the table beside the cups and pot of tea and looked over at him. “Yes. How are you feeling?” 

“Fine…” Atobe said as he took stock of how he felt. He still felt a bit lethargic but that was probably from sleeping so long. “Did you drug me?” He wasn’t sure the last time it was that he was able to sleep in so late. 

“My apologies. Oshitari said you haven’t been sleeping well lately and I had to agree that you looked tired.” 

Two things went through his mind at that. One, Oshitari and Tezuka had been conspiring behind his back already which could be dangerous and two, Tezuka had noticed he was tired. So either Tezuka actually did care about him or he had looked more haggard than he thought but everyone was too polite or scared to mention. He really hoped it wasn’t the latter and that Tezuka was just looking out for him. 

“I admit I do feel better now. But I do have a country to run.” 

“As your advisor, I had your schedule rearranged so you had free time this morning…” Tezuka paused and looked at the window before he continued speaking. “You did want people to believe I received the position because I am bedding you. This will help fuel the rumours.” 

“Is that why you’re here?” Atobe asked. “To fuel the rumours?” 

“Partly.” Tezuka only looked back from the window as Atobe sat up on the bed, running his fingers through his hair to help tame it. 

 

“And the other part?” 

“Your room is a nice quiet place to read.” 

There was no sign on Tezuka’s face or in his voice but Atobe was sure that he was teasing and that could not possibly be a reason to sulk about in a king’s bedroom. Still, Atobe would let him get away for the foolish answer for now. He had other things to press Tezuka on. 

“I half expected not to wake up today.” 

“Yet you still drank the tea?” Tezuka asked, surprise seeping into his voice this time. 

“Even a king can’t live forever, Tezuka,” Atobe said. 

“I know.” Tezuka caught his eyes for a long moment and then raised his cup to take a sip of his tea. 

If there was anyone in the room who knew just how fragile a king’s life could be, it would certainly be the man by his window. Yet somehow, Atobe didn’t feel too concerned about that. At least not for now. For now, he would enjoy a quiet morning with his advisor and in the afternoon he would enjoy hearing the budding whispers of gossip. 

 

\---end


End file.
